


The Book of Vorinclex

by The_Foxwolf



Category: Magic: The Gathering, Phyrexia - Fandom
Genre: Mirrodin | New Phyrexia, phyrexia - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-23
Updated: 2016-11-23
Packaged: 2018-09-01 18:56:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8634145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Foxwolf/pseuds/The_Foxwolf
Summary: This is the collection of the teachings of Vorinclex. Herein you will find the Voice of Hunger's musings, ponderings, and teachings.
Come. Let me show you the Glory of Phyrexia. Come and be Compleat.





	

The Phyrexian Orthodoxy  
   
The Book of Vorinclex  
Chapter 1

1) Only the strong survive. That is why Phyrexia will dominate the multiverse.  
2) Are you surprised to hear that I know of the multiverse? Do not be.  
3) Just as the hunter knows that there is yet prey to hunt, I know that Phyrexia’s great work has not yet completed its task.  
4) Jin-Gitaxias has his instruments and his research to tell him that other worlds exist.  
5) Sheoldred’s spies have gleaned from Jin-Gitaxias’ underlings that they exist and she is more than happy enough to accept they exist so that she may yet have more power to gain and more life to extinguish.  
6) Urabrask is far too busy working in New Phyrexia’s core and its furnaces to ensure the survival of the world, maximize our production, and harness energy to power the gates to these new worlds when the time comes.  
7) Elesh Norn is too busy uniting us all from our infighting and bickering. She has heard of other worlds from Sheoldred but she is too busy uniting this one to care at the moment.  
8) I am no fool. I am not ignorant of my fellow praetors. I am more than just ferocity and power. I am a praetor and that territory comes with its own ecosystem I must be a part of if I am to survive and thrive.  
9) A predator must know their prey if they are to hunt it. They must know its feeding grounds, where it sleeps, what friends it has that might assist it if threatened, what corners it will not be able to back out of if pressed against them.  
10) Already I can see the ecosystem of my fellow praetors. Urabrask does not make alliances with us. He is solitary and does not appreciate our bickering. If he had his way, he would have us all be friends and allies. He is sentimental, but well meaning. His work ethic is comparable to even Jin-Gitaxias. Urabrask loves his work passionately. But he is too devoted, too sentimental. His lack of alliances will be his downfall.  
11) Sheoldred spends her time fighting with the Steel Thanes to maintain her power. All the resources she spends fighting with them are resources she is not spending on furthering the Great Work. So focused is she on information gathering and disinformation dissemination, she will not be able to handle a frontal attack. Her tactics are fall too subtle and sneaky. She expects everyone to fight in the same way. When one of us sends our armies at her, she will not be prepared to fight back.  
12) Jin-Gitaxias will soon fall behind. His research and studies are becoming obsessive. Very soon his materials will run thin as the Mirrians are exterminated and as this planet’s low amount of organic resources of this world becomes his limiting factor. When that happens he will kneel before Elesh Norn in hopes of her assistance in acquiring more resources. Jin-Gitaxias has poor social skills. Making enemies is the limits of that realm of his abilities. For more resources he will need to find a new world. To do that, he will need to build and power the planar gates. For that… he will need Urabrask. And only Elesh Norn is on speaking terms with Urabrask as only she is patient enough to maintain any kind of communication with him. Jin-Gitaxias will never reach power. Influence, perhaps. But he will never have true power.  
13) I know how the natural order works. No one understands evolution and survival of the fittest more than I do. This wisdom has allowed me to see the cause of the fall of my fellow praetors. It has also allowed me to see which of them will dominate. Elesh Norn.  
14) She unites us all. Already she has become the Grand Cenobite. It will not be long now before she begins to unite the rest of us. Independently, her forces are not uniquely strong. But her power comes from the alliances she makes and the devotion she forges in her followers.  
15) Sheoldred will be the first to fall beneath Elesh Norn’s clutches. Sheoldred and the Steel Thanes are caught up fighting one another. When she takes over their realm, their infighting will come to an end.  
16) When that happens, she will solidify her position as the grand uniter of Phyrexia. If even the Steel Thanes are brought to unity before her, then all can be brought to unity before her.  
17) Urabrask will be next for he intentionally has isolated himself from his fellow praetors. Bringing his realm into the fold will prove that Elesh Norn can unite those who do not wish to unite.  
18) As I said earlier Jin-Gitaxias will be next. He will feverishly research until he is out of resources and will bow before Elesh Norn in exchange for more.  
19) Only I will remain. And even so I cannot see where that standstill will end.  
20) Independently, Elesh Norn and her vanguard are not too powerful for me to defeat on my own. I could crush them by myself. All of them.  
21) But Elesh Norn’s power is not tied to her units. It is tied to all of Phyrexia as a whole…  
22) I am the apex predator of Phyrexia. But even I know that there are certain fights I should not pick. If I can at all avoid a confrontation with her, I will. Even if I never overcome her to rule Phyrexia, I must ensure I do not become her servant. I would settle for coworker.  
23) There is harmony in natural order. There is harmony in evolution. I have the wisdom of both. Enough to ensure that, even if I am not the apex predator, that I will never be prey.


End file.
